Fenrir
Age : 19 (Turns 20 in DR 1376) Member of the Thunderstaff Family. Backstory Fenrir has rented a middle class room in the South Ward on Sethma's Court. Fenrir knows Corum because both of you used to drink together in the 'Jade Dancer' Tavern and Festhall. But the higher prices made it less and less affordable especially for Corum. Hence he started to drink in seedier places in South Ward and finally moved to Dock Ward. You still meet up for older times sake and buy him a proper pint every once in a while. Fenrir's Surname is 'Thunderstaff' The family is currently lead by Baerom Thunderstaff II. The current heir is Arsten II (grand nephew). You are a son of the third brother of Baerom ... so you are way down the pecking order. Most family members are law abiding and of a good attitude - some more neutral. Your are a bit more chaotic because of the power running through your veins. In total there are 34 members of the Thunderstaff Family. The family residence is in the North Ward of Thunderstaff Way. But as you are a bit more of a free spirit and decided to make a living for yourself - you moved out. There are two more families between you and the heir. History When going around committing acts of Mayhem in Waterdeep he was known as The Darkness. With Corum investigated the McNasty murders and took on the Unseen, a group of shape shifters in Waterdeep. Is introduced to the Blood War in Waterdeep by his Uncle Baeron Thundestaff II. Travels north of Waterdeep with Giselle, Oz and Driver Dan to meet Giselle's parents. Is attacked by bandits lead by Ranulf the Ranger. Is put to work by the Glabrezu demon Bnurgstickslackskin. Bungles the murder of Vamier Vallex and ends up imprisoned under the Halls of Justice for 27 days until his uncle Baeron sacrifices himself for his nephew's release. Is part of the watch during the Sweep of the Sick. Rescues Giselle from Queenies place, with Corum, when she is replaced by the Doppleganger Gharlie. Is at the Thunderstaff Villa when is attacked by mummies. Is part of the party that clears the crypts under the OJB. With The Grey Hands turning a blind eye he kills Sorded Vilehand on his front doorstep in broad day light. He is captured by the Waterdeep Hue and Cry though. Is later released. Joins Oz and the crew of the Sea Wyvern on a sea journey to Candlekeep to find Marten the Bard. Here he is poisoned by assassins. Interrogates Sammu Fields, then goes after Marten when he flees. Catches up with him at the Jovial Juggler. Persuades Marten to return and eventually gets his clue (for the Barrow quest). At the same time Oz disappears. Risole reveals to him that she has made a pact with demons on the return jeorney. On their return Fenrir leads the expedition to Shatterhull Island where they fight zombie ogres and sea hags. Joins a flight of Blacktower Wizards in the Battle of the Turnip Fields. Back in Waterdeep he plots against Harrister Blatt but is killed by him from a single cone of cold spell (due to not healing properly after the battle that day). The city of Waterdeep is much impressed by Fenrir's Song and thinks that Fenrir died in the battle. He appears briefly in the Abyss, but is then ressurrected in Skullport by Gertrude the White. He gets lost in Kryptgarden Forest looking for Maaril, then appears at the Lavius Estate for a few days and lies low there. Tries to take Giselle back to Waterdeep by flying her there, but her and her bags are too heavy and have to be abandoned when they are attacked by orcs. As they fly over the city they are arrested by the Griffon Cavalry. They are taken to the Peaktop Aerie and interrogated by Lord Moedt Belabranta. Fenrir is visited by Meleghost Starseer. Fenrir spills his guts and gives the name of Gertrude the White. He is visited by Maliantor. Giselle escapes when the tower is hit during the Rock Blitz. Fenrir is then paroled over to Corum. The parole reads: This man is a prisoner of the Gryphon Cavalry and is on Parole. He is in the Custody of Corum Lavius, Aux Amar of Castle Ward Watch. He must: 1. Spend each night on wall duty until further notice 2. Never leave Corum's side 3. Wear green tabard to show he is under orders 4. Carry paperwork at all times Corum, Fenrir and Veddic faught against orcs and giants on DAY 199 (27 Eleint) when Waterdeep was breached. The next day at a ball he attends with Corum he meets Bandar Redraven.' .. Is one of the main players in the turning of Anya into a Vengeance Demon. Is part of the party that goes to the Undermountain. '''Lead up to the Sinister Spire Campaign Fenrir goes to Corum and asks for his assitance. Corum agrees. Fenrir, by dead of night, gets his parents (Elsdon and Ginerva), brother (Zoltan) and two sisters (Grace and Happy), bundled into a carriage and off up to the Kryptgarden estate of the GSL family. His famuily are moved into the 'South Wing' which is partially derelict but habitable. Elsdon thinks he will spend a bit of money to have it done up. Getting them up there and settled in takes three days. Fenrir also goes down to Ottery St Mary to try and find Giselle. She is there but he is shooed away by her family. He asks about a little though and from talking to one of the maids in the tavern discovers that Giselle's father, Kurl Gnesher is in debt and that Teru may have had something to do with it. She tells him this in hushed tones as if fearing for her very life! Fenrir toys with the idea of snatching Giselle and eloping with her, but realises he needs to talk to her first. He flies up to her window at night but she refuses to go anywhere after 'what happened last time' (She lost all her bags and was arrested by the Gryphon Cavalry!) Fenrir thinks 'fuck it' and flaps back to Waterdeep and asks Corum and Cavu what adventures are on the go... The Sinister Spire Fenrir and Cavu arrive at Kingsholm a day before Arahel, Billitoppe and Durz. They came through the portal and left the Devil's Brew inn as quickly as they could! During their escapades in Kingsholm Billi is contacted by Erin Ja once more. Arahel scares her off by turning into a Beholder in the Corrinet and Cabbage. This gets them all arrested. Fenrir and the Spire Gang eventually work out all the goings on in the Kingsholm Cemetery and enter the Forgotten King's Barrow. From here they arrive at an underground Earth Node, fight some cockroaches then travel through the node to the Great Grotto. Here they meet Brurhwol Coalhauler, travel over the Oceanbridge and are attacked by Skum lead by an Aboleth. Fenrir is dominated by the Aboleth. When the others reach the Dripstone Inn in Pedestal, Es Sarch releases him from the spell. In the Inn Fenrir meets Dorette and together they raid a cellar under a House Dusklorn mansion. While in the mansion he is bitten by a Vampire Spawn. Enters the Necromancer's Spike and kills Fadheela. The staff they need to open the portal to the next Vanguard hideout is then stolen by Maaril who teleports in at the end of the fight. Westgate Adventure Cavu retains Fenrir and Arahel to go do business for him in Watergate. Fenrir's Song 'The Staff of Thunder' (re-named to 'Thunder's Fall' after the Battle of The Turnip Field) To the tune of 'The Wild Rover' There once was a building that brewed whiskey and beer, But now is purpose is making devil's tremble with fear, The Brewery Gang are now living with-in, Fenrir Thunderstaff and his brethir-in, -chorus- And they fear the staff, thunder As his enemies are slain, And they cheer the Brewers, As they triumph again! Now on one occasion he rescued a girl from a burning shop, And on another a gang of kidnappers were requested to stop, Those that change faces and bodies and more, Fenrir will blast them to stains on the floor!, -chorus- On black wings and in darkness, he strikes down his foes, Bringing distruction and and vengeance wherever he goes, Be you a changer or summoner of the grisly undead, Fenrir will make sure you'd been better staying in bed, -chorus- Bandits and assassins, sea hags and ghosts, Fenrir will blast them to cinders and toast, If any endanger, Gyella, his fair maiden pure, Their days are soon numbered, of this ye be sure! -chorus- (This verse added after the Battle of The Turnip Field) And so to battle he went, to defend Water - Deep, Cutting down orcs and putting giants to sleep, But in the end, we must cry, that all heroes must fall, Just remember young Fenrir, the most charming of all, -chorus- About his family tree: Quote from father: After the Black Knight, Fenrik became the Lord of Thunderstaff. He died when I was just a young lad, the same age as Zoltan. When he did, his obvious heir was Arsten the Yellow. For some reason though he declined it and Baeron became the Lord. Looking back I assumed there was some logical reason for it, but well.... since Baeron had presumably sold his soul to the demons, they may have had a hand in making sure Arsten stepped down in favour of Baeron. When Arsten the Yellow died, this was before you were born, Baeron, not having any children of his own, named Arsten II as the heir. He would have been the Lord of Thunderstaff if his father hadn't given it up so it is logical. Shallerim could argue he is the heir though, being the next brother in line, saying that since Arsten gave it up, he also gave it up for his son. I hope they see sense anyway, arguing about it inside the family will only make us weaker ... and the jackals are at the door.... Fenrir's mother is visited by a Guardinal while in the Fields of Elysium Here we meet in the Blessed Fields of Elysium, I, Vhalla, Guardinal in service of Vhara, '' Duchess of the Fields, I greet you Ginerva Thunderstaff, husband of Elsdon and mother of Fenrir, I bare you this message from Titania, The Faerie Queen of The Seelie Court, Thy eldest son labours under an ancient curse, But mark that the instrument is not the verse, A horn can carry a sweet tune just as well as ill, A cup can contain wine just as well as swill, Does a horn choose its player or a cup its brew? No, but a man may mind on what he desires to do, There is a bank where the wild thyme blows, Where oxlips and the nodding violet grows, Quite over-canopied with luscious woodbine, With sweet musk-roses and with eglantine. '''Backstory (from ON)' Fenrir background (more detailed) ' ' Noble family, family has a tradition of military service and a history of magical prowess. As a result, their compound is protected by a mix of magical wards and defenses and a small personal army. In private, the family alignment would be classed as neutral. Anything that would benefit the family is ok by them. The families reputation is that the family is a good and just one, with a couple of bad apples thrown in. The family has no fixed political stance other than that which will serve them the best. Currently, it appears to be the status quo. One of Fenrir’s distant ancestors was involved in a great quest against a black dragon and his name is still known to this day. Fenrir’s education was mostly magical, due to his warlock powers, but he also received a standard education in business and politics. He was also schooled in courtly manners and etiquette, so as to fit in during formal receptions. He has spent quite a long period of time studying with his uncle, also a renowned arcanist, trying to harness and channel his emerging skills as a warlock. At the age of 3, he was present when his grandfather was killed by his father, so that his father could inherit the title and riches of the family. He has no clear recollections of this, but sometimes suffers from disturbed sleep due to this trauma. It was at the age of 5 that he first showed signs of being a warlock, and from that age until now, he has worked closely with his uncle to develop his powers. Both his parents are still alive. He has 3 younger siblings (1 brother, 2 sisters) He has 3 grandparents still alive (fathers mother, both mothers parents) He has a very large extended family and his family tree is well documented in the family’s vault, going back 38 generations. He has many friends, but would have little compunction about using them to suit his own ends. He has a couple of enemies, mostly rivals in love, which thanks to his skills at persuasion and bluffing, he has mostly been successful at. Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Player Characters Category:Waterdeep Category:Westgate Adventure